Felwithe
Overview City of the High Elves (also known as Koada'Dal), built out of a mountainside in the southeast corner of the Greater Faydark on Faydwer. Likely an anagram of White Elf. Is split into two zones: Southern Felwithe, containing the shops and the Cleric and Paladin guild halls, and Northern Felwithe, containing the casters' guilds for the Enchanters, Magicians, and Wizards. Most of the Lore of Felwithe comes from On the Town of: Felwithe, posted to the EverQuest news page Feb 8th, 2008.On the Town of: Felwithe, https://web.archive.org/web/20180615001040/https://www.everquest.com/news/imported-eq-enus-50785 This royal lakeside hamlet was founded after the destruction of the ancient Elddar Forest on Antonica, and named after the Koada'Dal hero Alissa Felwithe, who led her people to Faydwer in those dark years and helped to secure the Greater Faydark as the new homeland of Tunare's children. Northern Felwithe Paladins and Clerics of Tunare are the pride of the city, and the marble guild halls are here. Built by the Koada'Dal with the assistance of the dwarves, the city's construction is a combination of the beautiful and delicate magical elf work and earthen dwarven labor. Buildings mix unpainted heavy wooden support beams with plain white-washed walls. There is a "fantastic" quality fostered by multicolored paints, the liberal use of gems and precious metals, and mysterious magical carvings. Several shops, taverns, and inns accommodate the constant influx of visitors. These establishments also outfit and supply the steady flow of adventurers that emerge from the guild halls of Felwithe. A crystalline moat surrounds the whole of Felwithe. Just beyond the moat to the West, an enormous white marble gate leads out to the Greater Faydark forest. The passage south can be found beyond the small pond that empties into the moat. Cathedral of Fortitude This luxurious structure is the Paladin Guild Hall. It is said that secret tunnels can be found within the walls, leading to fortifiable positions wrapping all around the city. Within this great hall, young Paladins will find their guildmasters Tynkale and General Jyleel. Jyleel, a General in the Koada'Vie, the elite Paladin organization of the Felwithe Defenders, trains and monitors the new recruits. In times of war, General Jyleel has proven to be an invaluable asset to the defense of the keep, leading the stalwart Felwithe Defenders with courage and remarkable strategic and tactical skill. Chapel of Tunare The Clerics of Tunare worship in this small chapel built out of Emerald stones. In the interior, golden pillars shaped like tree trunks rise to support the canopy of gold and emerald leaves and branches. Yeolarn Bronzeleaf is the High Priest of Tunare here, and is in charge of running Felwithe's Temple of the All Mother. Yeolarn is unsurpassed in his zeal to protect the Koada'Dal and Fier'Dal from the enemies of Tunare's children. As such, he is an important asset to Felwithe's defenses against the dark forces of the Teir'Dal. Clerics of all ranks are often charged by Yeolarn himself with tasks concerning the disturbing machinations of the Teir'Dal. Outsiders often mistake Yeolarn's fervor against the dark elves as hatred for the Koada'Dal-twisted brethren. To the contrary, Yeolarn would like nothing more than to remove the taint of Innoruuk from the Teir'Dal and return them to the goodly elven nations. Faydark's Bane This sturdy wooden weapons shop is owned and operated by Tolis Fearnone. A then-young King Tearis Thex knighted Tolis after he slew a horde of orcs threatening Felwithe during its construction. Afterwards, Tolis led many battles in his time against the orcs of the Faydarks. Now old and gray, Tolis is known for his well crafted longswords, which are a favorite of Norrath's elven swordsmen. Emerald Armor This wood and plaster building his home to Dalin Silverkale, the local armorer. Dalin's chainmail is sought after by adventurers from all over Norrath. Merchants can be found here selling swords, fletching and smithing kits and supplies, leather armor and patterns, and a pottery wheel and kiln are located outside. Tovania's Venom This is the most popular tavern in Felwithe. It is owned by a Bard by the name of Quenon Muselender, who happens to be very talented with a harp and plays in the pub often. The name of the pub comes from a potent green liquor served here. Tovania is a legendary emerald dragon said in elven children's stories to live in the Faydark forests. Traveler's Home The Traveler's Home is a large inn run by the Elf family of Vool Freegraze. Vool and his wife Tosia, along with his daughter Feol, run the inn and take good care of its customers. Beyond Faydark Rolyn Longwalker is a map maker by trade, and an adventurer by birth. Rolyn has traveled the length and breadth of Norrath, even venturing down to the port of Firiona Vie on Kunark. Rolyn's maps are some of the most accurate that can be found, and he is a font of historical information. Shop of All Holds Merchant Gly Sorintal runs this small but elegant shop where just about anything can be found, from cheap weapons to armor to herbs to clothing. It is also a one stop source for tradeskill supplies. Felwithe Keeper The city bank. Bait and Tackle This simple shop sells fishing supplies on the edge of the crystalline pond that feeds the moat of Felwithe. Felwithe Fish House This tavern offers Fish Wine, Fishcakes, fresh fish, and other food and drink items. An oven can also be found inside. Outside, a merchant sells jewelry metals and rare gems. Southern Felwithe The southern region of Felwithe houses its three arcane halls. Spells, reagents, and supplies may be found here for each of its studies, making the acquisition of such items a mere quick trip back to the alcove and tower. Here Felwithe's magicians, enchanters, and wizards reside, endlessly studying the countless tomes that survived the horrible devastations of their former homeland of Takish'Hiz, now ruined at the bottom of a desert grave. The arcane keep is heavily guarded by skilled knights appointed to their posts by King Tearis Thex himself. These knights will strike down anyone who has earned the disdain or ill will of the Koada'Dal for any reason. Those of dark nature are advised to remain as far from the walls of Felwithe as possible, else they meet a sure and quick fate. A single shop resides in this small alcove carved from the waters of a crystalline pond. This shop, built into an overhang of ivy-draped earth, supplies the young apprentices with common reagents, spells, robes, and other supplies that any aspiring arcane pupil needs to survive in the dangerous wilderness beyond the city gates. Keepers of the Art The magical academy of the Keepers of the Art is headed by a council of three of the Koada'Dal's most skilled magic users, each representing one of the magical arts practiced by high elves. This jewel encrusted building serves as guildhall and research center for the Wizards, Magicians, and Enchanters of Felwithe. Constructed of the finest marble and adorned with precious jewels, metals, silk tapestries, and magical runes, the tower houses the guildhalls of the three arcane practices of the Koada'Dal. The foyer of the tower is a large, circular room with three glowing teleportation platforms stationed beneath the respective banners of each of the magical guilds. A young apprentice must step upon the teleport pad beneath the banner of their corresponding study to reach their appropriate study hall and guild master. Niola Impholder Niola impholder is the magician representative on the arcane council. She often sends her students on menial tasks such as the gathering of magical components for the more experienced magicians. This practice is not to degrade the pupils, but to enhance their understanding of the master/servant dynamic, as they will one day summon a variety of creatures into servitude. Kinool Goldsinger The Enchanter on the council of the Keepers of the Art is Kinool Goldsinger. Kinool grants his pupils many freedoms compared to the other masters, believing that too many rules would hinder their creative application of enchantments. This, however, does not mean that Kinool is a lenient teacher. While the most dedicated and apt of his pupils are well rewarded, he can also be highly critical of his students' progress. Tarker Blazetoss Tarker Blazetoss represents the art of wizardry on the council. Tarker is blunt in speech, manner, and instruction, keeping his lessons short, and offering his wizardry pupils much time for study and contemplation. Tarker is an ideal mentor for the art of wizardry, which requires discipline and intense study to practice, and does not require the leadership skills of a Magician or the creativity and social graces of an Enchanter. Personalities * General Jyleel - Paladins of Tunare * Tynkale - Paladins of Tunare * Yeolarn Bronzeleaf - Clerics of Tunare * Tarker Blazetoss - Wizards * Niola Impholder - Magicians * Kinool Goldsinger - Enchanters References: Category:Geography Category:Cities